Mirror, Mirror
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Originally published in November 2005. Ever wanted to be older than you are? Well, one boy's wish comes true, when he turns from 11 to 21. Full summary inside.


**Mirror, Mirror**

**Summary:**

Ever wished that you could just grow up? That's what happens to a certain Cybersquad member, when he goes from a 11 year old, to a 21 year old overnight! To make things more complicated, everybody else in his world grows 10 years older, and nobody else notices the change. Now, things get more complicated, as Hacker set plans his next scheme. Can the now all grown up Cybersquad defeat him? And what was the cause of the 10 year fast foreward? From the author of "Just Like Heaven" and the "Cyberchase on Grouse Mountain" series.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This a first timer for me doing something like the plot of "13 Going On 30." I like to imagine my writing as a scenario, but don't write it in that style. In english, they would call a scenario a script, but in Korea, we like to call a script a scenario piece. Usually the director's copy. Anyway, you did realize that in most of my stories, I would put up a cast list at the beginning of a story. "Behind These Hazel Eyes," "Graceful Swan," you name it. Anyway, usually, the voice for Matt in future form, possibly as a teenager or a young adult is pretty simple. Jesse McCartney is the first person to cross my mind. Jackie's voice is also very easy. Raven-Symone is well known for the voice of Monique in "Kim Possible" and she really creates the character that Jackie basically is. Inez... that's a tough one. I first started to think of her voice with Joanna Levisque's or known as Jojo in the world of music. She has a role in the upcoming movie, "Aquamarine." But, then the voice didn't seem to fit. Then I remember the voice of Kim Possible. Who other than Christy Carlson Romano. She does have the spunk that is needed for Inez's characteristics, and I have seen her play in a variety of roles. A Hall Monitor God in "Joan Of Arcadia," a crime-fighting high schooler who balances seriousness with the usual high school days in "Kim Possible," and a Honour Roll Student and an older sister to an annoying little brother in "Even Stevens." She seemed to fit. So, that was that. And of course, characters like Digit and Hacker, they stay with the original cast. See the cast list below. I'll see ya guys at Chapter Two: The Return To Cyberspace. Until then, please read and review! Also, "The Cyberchase Choronicles #4: Secrets Within" is released! Check that out also! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Cast List:**

**Matthew Williams (21) - Jesse McCartney**

**Jaclyn Edwards (21) - Raven-Symone**

**Ineza Garcia (21) - Christy Carlson Romano**

**Digit LeBoid - Gilbert Gottfried**

**"The" Hacker - Christopher Lloyd**

**Matthew Williams (11) - Jacqueline Pillon**

**Jaclyn Edwards (11) - Novie Edwards**

**Ineza Garcia (9) - Annick Obansawin**

**Creech (21) - Alyson Michalka**

**Slider (21) - Wil Wheaton

* * *

**

**Chapter One: One Wish**

11 year old Matthew Williams straightened his back and pulled his shoulder's back, trying to make himself taller. He sighed and slumped back to his normal self. No matter what he tried to do, he cannot become any taller than he is now!

Matt got beaten up at school today, trying to defend his friend, 9 year old Ineza Garcia. The bully said that he was to short for his age, causing him to think hard about his height. Not to mention his age. His friends, Inez, and 11 year old Jaclyn Edwards, kept on telling him that he was fine the way he was. And that the bully was just playing with his mind.

Matt listened, but still didn't believe.

"Grrr..." Matt growled, "I wish I was older than now! Possibly 10 years older! That way, I won't have to worry about going to school to face bullies!"

With that, he threw himself on his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

Matt groaned and opened his eyes in the morning. He sat up straight, yawned, and stretched. He didn't notice that his room was different. Not to mention his place that he was staying at!

Matt limped to the washroom. He turned on the water, not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror, washed his face, grabbed a towel, and dried his face. That's when he noticed himself in the mirror...

"Gah!" Matt yelped. What happened to him? For one thing, he wasn't 11 anymore! Way older than that!

"What in the world..." Matt wondered out loud, horrified and shocked at the same time.

"Matt! Keep it down, will ya?" a female's voice cried.

Then, a girl with long chestnut hair, black rimmed glasses, tanned skin, brown eyes, wearing a lavender nightgown dress and slippers, stepped into the room. A golden haired cat was beside her.

"Inez?" Matt wondered out loud. How could she be older than 9 years?

"Matt, this is no time for games!" the older version of Inez exclaimed, "And don't give me that expression, I've been your roomate ever since college started!"

"College?" Matt exclaimed, "What's going on?"

That got Inez pretty well. "You alright, Matt? You look pale, and now you're asking what's going on? Matt, it's a Saturday, usually you're up early and working on another book or something. And now you're asking me what's going on?"

"Another book?" Matt asked, "And exactly how old am I?"

Now Inez was worried. "Are you sick or something?" she cried, feeling Matt's forehead.

"Inez! I'm fine!" Matt cried, "I just need answers! One minute last night, I'm looking at myself in the mirror after being hit hard on the head by stupid Gary's fist, at the age of 11, and now, I wake up, to find myself, sharing a room, with my best friend! Not to mention I'm older!"

"Matt," Inez frowned, "That was ten years ago."

Matt was shocked. "What?" Matt managed hoarsely.

"Ten years ago, you got hit on the head by Gary." Inez explained, "Did you have a dream of the past or something?"

"No! I swear!" Matt defended, getting up from the bed he was sitting on, "I was looking at myself in the mirror, wishing I was at least ten years older, and now, I wake up, and find myself 10 years older!"

That's when Inez perked up. "Matt, remember what moon was up that night?"

"No." Matt frowned, "Why?"

"Matt, a new moon was up that night!" Inez cried, standing up and shaking Matt's shoulder's, "Legend has it that if you make a wish on a new moon, it will come true! Which is strange, because I remember myself being a 19 year old yesterday, and a 9 year old 10 years ago."

Matt was horrified. "What has this world come to?"

"Okay, that's it. I'm getting our doctor!" Inez cried, running for the phone.

"Inez, there's no need for a doctor!" Matt moaned.

"Scare me like that again, and I will call a real doctor!" Inez growled through gritted teeth.

Then, the phone on the other line picked up. It was the operator.

"Yes, please connect me with Jaclyn Edward's dorm please." Inez replied.

"Jackie's _dorm?_" Matt cried.

"Okay, now you've seriously gone mad." Inez frowned.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line asked in a sleepy tone.

"Jacs, it's me." Inez explained, "Listen, you gotta get over to our dorm, now!"

* * *

"So, you don't remember anything from the present time yesterday, am I right?" 21 year old Jaclyn Edwards asked.

Her black hair was long and was in curls which ended in ringlets. She had brown eyes, and she wore a yellow t-shirt, a denim skirt, flip-flops, and an amberstone pendant in the shape of a teardrop, with silver tendrils curling around the top as a clamp.

"Yes, I can't remember anything from the year 2015!" Matt cried, "I don't even know where I am!"

"You're at the orphanage in Houston, you big dummy!" Jackie cried.

"Orphanage?" Matt wondered out loud, "Whatever happened to our parents?"

"Oh my god, this is serious." Inez frowned.

"Our parents died in a bus accident when we were in Grade 8 and Inez was in Grade 6." Jackie explained, "We've been here ever since!"

"Since then?" Matt frowned, "Great, now I know my parents die when I get to Grade 8!"

"Listen, we're leaving for Camp Olympia today, might as well get ready!" Jackie said. Then she turned to Inez, "Deal with him, and tell him everything that happened so far! You read books, you know what to do!"

"But I don't write books like he does!" Inez called after Jackie, as she left the dorm of the orphanage.


End file.
